Amber Canardo
Amber Canardo is the mastermind of a two-person killing team that appears in Season Two of Criminal Minds. Her partner is her husband, Tony Canardo. Background It is revealed later in The Perfect Storm that Amber had been severely abused by her father and brother when she was 15. They had taken her into the woods and raped and beat her. She later showed up at a Tallahassee hospital. When questioned by the police, her mother showed up and told them that Amber was lying. The Perfect Storm When the BAU is given a series of DVDs by a number of murder victims' families, they are appalled that the killer or killers had recorded the murder and sent the videos to the victims' parents. The team is convinced that the Unsub is actually a two-person killing team, and that the dominate one is most definitely male. Through investigation, the team finds a link to a man--a former cellmate of another local man--named Tony Canardo. They are convinced that he is the killer and that his partner is the submissive one. However, upon questioning, Hotch realizes that Tony is actually the submissive, and ask him who his partner is. Tony replies that his partner is "Joey" another local. Hotchner then questions Tony about his wife, Amber, and Tony reacts strangely. Hotch suspects that Tony is trying to protect her, and that Amber is definitely the mastermind behind the bizarre killings. It was evident by the defensive wounds on the victims that the killer was not much stronger than they were. The victims appeared to have managed to get away for short periods of time and were recaptured. Amber also appears in the videos, and it is evident that she is not afraid of the cameraman. This leads Hotch to deduce that she is the killer. Tony is held in custody while the team hunts down Amber. She has kidnapped another girl, Tiffany, and has taken her to a cabin in the woods. When the team arrives, they find Tiffany with her face pressed against the window. Hotch sees Amber, who is tossing Tiffany around the room, beating her as she was once beaten. The team bursts in, arresting Amber. She states that the FBI has nothing on her. Hotch replies that the BAU has her voice on tape, giving orders. Profile Having been beaten and raped at a young age, Amber grew to desire inflicting the same pain on other young women. She and Tony (her unwilling partner) would kidnap young girls so that Amber could relive her earlier experience as the abuser. Amber is a rarity among serial killers. A majority of serial killers are men. In this case, the fact that the abused has become the abuser is also a rarity among female killers. Modus Operandi Amber and Tony would kidnap random young women in the area and take them to their cabin in the woods. Amber would beat and torture the victims while Tony filmed it. After weeks of torture, the victim would then be strangled and dumped. A DVD detailing the events would then be sent to the girls' parents. Known Victims * Six unnamed female victims * Laura Clemensen * Tiffany Spears (rescued) Appearances * Season Two ** The Perfect Storm Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers